Una clase de paraíso
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Porque, nada en este mundo pasa sin una razón. Cada mirada, cada roce, cada encuentro… es el resultado de la rueda del destino / HISTORIA NAVIDEÑA /
1. Momentos

Bleach no me pertenece. Propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**Sumary:** Porque, nada en este mundo pasa sin una razón. Cada mirada, cada roce, cada encuentro… es el resultado, de la rueda del destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Una clase de paraíso**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

" **I "**

**Momentos**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_A veces, alguien llega a tu vida y sabes de inmediato que nació para estar allí..._

_Por eso, estoy tan feliz en esta Navidad"_

- Anny-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Ingresó a su apartamento, mirando ya al astro sol filtrándose fuertemente por la ventana de la sala, esa fría mañana. Arrojó sus llaves en la mesa, mientras de dejaba caer perezosamente en su mueble favorito. Se quito sus zapatos y activo su sillón relax, al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata y procedía a rascar de forma cansada sus orbes. En unos cuantos minutos, se quedo completamente dormido. Había tenido una noche muy ajetreada, un aparatoso accidente le obligo a doblar turno ante la falta de personal. Hizo pequeñas siestas en el área de descanso, más estas, no compensaban en lo absoluto las horas propias del sueño.

Ichigo sintió que cerró sus ojos por algunos escasos segundos, cuando el celular que tenía guardado en el bolsillo le obligó a dejar el mundo de Morfeo. Cabe aclarar, que no se despertó de muy buen humor. Con fastidio cogió el aparato, gruñendo blasfemias ante la molestia ocasionada. Y esta aumento aún más, cuando el identificador de llamadas le mostró el individuo que le marcaba con tanta insistencia. Espero con el aparato en la mano, hasta que los repiques finalizaron. Suspiro profundamente, y antes siquiera de volverse a recostarse en su sillón; el teléfono del apartamento sonó con insistencia una y otra vez.

Ichigo llevó sus manos a su cara, respirando profundamente. Le fue inútil el volver a dormir, parecía que Morfeo también había decido a obrar en su contra. Su sueño, había sido ahuyentado. No obstante, el cansancio por el trabajo no desapareció en lo absoluto. Enfadado no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse y caminar hacia el teléfono. Sabía bien que esa insistencia continuaría, hasta que tomase la llamada. Al primer repique del nuevo intentó, levanto el auricular.

―¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengo esperando, Ichigo? ―replicó con dureza tras la línea un hombre―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

―No se cuanto tienes llamándome ―Ichigo claramente mentía, más no se lo diría tan descaradamente― pero, estaba tomándome una siesta ―respondió cansado.

―¿Durmiendo? ―repitió incrédulo―. Más bien ya deberías de estar aquí en Karakura, tus hermanas están sumamente preocupadas. No has respondido el teléfono hasta hoy.

―Lo siento ―rasco sus ojos― tuve que doblar turno en el hospital, y me siento muy cansado como para conducir a Karakura ―bostezó―. Este año no iré a casa, Papá.

―¡Ichigo! ―le alzo levemente la voz―. ¿Te has olvidado que hoy es Noche Buena y mañana Navidad?.

Silencio.

―Por supuesto que no ―confesó al cabo de varios segundos―. Ya te dije que estoy muy cansado.

―Toma un tren ―insistió―, o un autobús… ―sugirió después.

―¡Papá! ―replicó con poca paciencia―. ¡Solo imagínate como esta la estación de trenes, o la central de autobuses! ―consulto su reloj de mano―. Son casi las cuatro de la tarde, ni saliendo ahora llegaré a tiempo.

Afonía.

―¿Pasarás solo la navidad? ―indago preocupado su padre.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de fastidió ante la pregunta, y también por su pronta respuesta.

―¡Claro que no! ―intentó convencerlo de aquello―. Quede de verme con…

―Busca una linda chica para que no pases frío ―le susurro como un auténtico pervertido.

―¡Feliz Navidad. Karin, Yuzu! ―grito Ichigo antes de azotar el auricular, por la estúpida propuesta de su padre―. ¡Dios debe odiarme! ―dijo esto al final.

Consulto una vez más la hora.

Rasco su cabeza antes de encaminarse hacia el baño, para una muy necesaria ducha. Había llegado a su apartamento alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Escasas tres horas de sueño disfruto, realmente su cama lo llamaba a que se tumbase sobre ella; para complacerla. Pero, también su estómago le rugía hambriento. Ya en las calles, tuvo dificultad para llegar a la plaza comercial; había un caos terrible por donde mirase, compras de última hora. Subió al tercer piso, donde se encontraban la comida rápida y fue hacia uno de estos. El sitió estaba casi vació, no le sorprendió la mayoría ya se alistaba para la celebración que acontecería en solo un par de horas más. Se compró una rebanada de pizza, que acompaño con papas y refresco.

Le había mentido a su padre. No había nadie con quien celebrase la Navidad. No habían verdaderos amigos en Tokio, mucho menos una novia y, ni que decir de una amante con quien disfrutar como le había aconsejado su padre. Simple y sencillamente, se quedaría solo en su apartamento.

Mientras ingería su comida, planeo su actividad nocturna. Rentaría algunas películas que vería hasta que el sueño lo venciese. Luego de elegir lo que vería en la televisión, se detuvo en un mini súper camino a casa. Ahí compro algunos refrescos, más de un litro de helado y comida para meter al microondas. De entre la basta, nótese el sarcasmo; tomo un par de macarrones con queso.

El tiempo pasó asombrosamente rápido. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, y las calles estaban desiertas.

Llego a su apartamento, y fue directo a la cocina; nuevamente tenía hambre. Se sirvió un muy generoso vaso de refresco y espero al microondas, mientras esto sucedía guardó en la nevera su helado, así como también el resto de los macarrones. Cuando su cena de Navidad estuvo lista, camino con ella hacia su recamará. Como un verdadero holgazán, comería en su cama mirando la televisión y se quedaría dormido.

Ya en su habitación, estando acostado comiendo y mirando el televisor el teléfono de su casa volvió a sonar. Extrañado, de que se tratase de su familia se levanto y camino hacia el aparato. En una primera instancia no percibió la luz parpadeante de los mensajes acumulados. Una radiante y amena sonrisa se enmarco en su rostro. Uno a uno dejo pasar la bandeja de recados.

Escucho desde un muy pasado de copas Keigo, que reclamaba su presencia en su casa y con su familia. Hasta un respetuoso Mizuiro que le llamaba contento desde las Vegas, donde acompañaba a una de sus tantas conquistas. Tatsuki también le llamo deseándole una bonita fecha; celebrando en una fiesta privada, el ser la primera campeona de las "Peleas Vale Tudo" japonesa. Uryū y Orihime, le llamaron también; así como el hijo de ambos, que aún no sabía más que decir "agua" ante la desgracia de los padres primerizos. Sado le llamo desde México, y le hizo escuchar algo que llamaban villancicos. Su padre y hermanas, también se tomaron la molestia de felicitarlo una vez más. Así, como varios colegas del hospital y antiguos conocidos de la Universidad. Movió divertido su cabeza, tendría que hacer muchas llamadas para agradecer el detalle que se tomaron cada uno de ellos.

Tocaron a su puerta. Atónito a más no poder, rasco su oreja izquierda. Faltaba poco para la media noche, ¿quién en el mundo podría buscarlo tan tarde y en una fecha tan importante?. Temió por un instante que se tratase de un maleante, ante lo cual se llamo estúpido internamente. ¿Cuando se ha visto a un ladrón el tocar antes de robar?. Miro a través de la rejilla, y sin saberlo, una sonrisa más se enmarco en su rostro.

Se trataba de una mujer menuda y pequeaña, que volvió a insistir con más obstinación; ahora tocando fuertemente la puerta de madera. Le abrió y la dejo pasar.

―Temía que no estuvieses ―se explico calentando sus brazos desnudos con sus manos, la mujer no cargaba con un suéter―. Creí que ya estarías con tu familia en Karakura ―lo miro de soslayo al caminar hacia la cocina―. Por cierto, ¿no tendrías que estar allá ahora? ―se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

―Tuve mucho trabajo y no pude ir a casa ―oculto su bostezó tras su mano―. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Rukia?.

Rukia había sido reasignada dentro de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Por lo que después de la guerra contra Aizen, pocas veces la había visto. De hecho, podría contar esos encuentros con una sola de sus manos, y le sobraban varios dedos de esta.

―¡Oh, ahora te molesta que te venga a visitar ―fingió dolor― que malo eres, Kurosaki kun! ―hablo con esa voz que le crispaba la paciencia.

―¡Cállate! ―espetó y se marcho molesto.

Antes de volver hacia su habitación, recordó que Rukia a diferencia de él no le expreso la razón de su presencia. No es que le molestase, simplemente de entre todos sus amigos era la que menos se esperaba ver en esa fecha. Regreso a la cocina, y se la encontró preparándose una leche caliente.

―¡Estás loca! ―se le acerco―. ¿Tienes idea del frío que hace afuera? ―finalmente había reparado en el detalle de su vestimenta.

Rukia le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y lo ignoro, mientras se bebía su leche.

―Tu padre me dijo que estarías solo en Navidad ―Ichigo la miro y sus pupilas se dilataron ante la sorpresa recibida. Ella, esbozo una sonrisa divertida por haberlo pillado; aunque ciertamente, ella mentía―. En realidad, me tome la molestia de ir primero en tu casa ―paso a su lado― y me comentó que habías decidido quedarte en Tokio. También ―le hablaba desde la sala― que no creía que te hubieses quedado de ver con alguien para pasar esta fecha.

Ichigo le dio alcance.

―¿Y, él te pidió que vinieras? ―eso le parecía muy extraño.

―Para nada ―respondió verazmente―. Pero me dije, ¿por qué no vas y le deseas una Feliz Navidad a tu amigo? ―le sonrió―. ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?.

Ichigo renegó divertido con su cabeza. De entre las mujeres que conocía, Rukia solía ser la más espontánea al momento de actuar; por ello disfrutaba tanto de su compañía.

―¿Mi papá sabía que vendrías? ―se recargo en el respaldo del sofá.

Rukia chisto de incredulidad.

―¿Viajando en medios convencionales no podría estar aquí a tiempo? ―volvió a intentar calentar sus brazos.

Percibió que usaba un vestido veraniego blanco sin mangas. Y ni que decir del par de sandalias que compaginaban el conjunto, tan solo se preguntaba ¿cómo es que no se moría de frío?.

―Ven vamos, te daré algo para que entres en calor ―caminaron juntos hacia la recamara principal, Rukia se detuvo antes de entrar―. ¿Qué te pasa? ―dijo al notarla vacilante.

―¿Qué planeas hacerme, Ichigo? ―inquirió seria―. ¿Cómo pretendes hacerme entrar en calor? ―arrugo su frente con desconfianza.

Las mejillas de Ichigo tomaron un color más rojo que el de un jitomate, y estalló en una vaga explicación.

―¡Te daré ropa abrigadora! ―le grito―. ¿En que rayos piensa esa mente sucia que tienes? ―entro molesto―. ¡Mira lo que me saco por estar preocupado por ti, enana! ―comenzó a revolver la ropa de su armario.

Rukia volvió a reír. Era tan sencillo sacarlo de sus casillas, bastaba una ligera insinuación con índole sexual para hacer aflorar toda la caballerosidad del hombre. Sabía de sobra que de entre todos sus conocidos varones, él era el único que jamás se propasaría con ella. A menos que esta se lo permitiese, tembló de miedo de imaginarse el llevar su amistad a otro punto por el momento.

―Ya, no te enojes ―intento apaciguarlo.

―¡Ten! ―le arrojó un conjunto deportivo al rostro―. ¡Para que no vayas por ahí, diciendo que soy un desgraciado!.

―Gracias ―le susurro, poco después, tomo el pantalón e iba a ponérselo; pero, una vez más Ichigo le grito.

―¿Qué haces? ―chillo avergonzado.

―Ponerme la ropa ―dijo ella sin más―. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?.

―¡No en el pasillo, ve al baño! ―rugió al borde de la paciencia.

―No entiendo ―hablo sin comprenderlo―. ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga aquí?.

―¡Que te estoy viendo! ―vocifero tapándose los ojos.

―Pues entonces, ¡largo! ―le espetó la mujer.

―¿Me corres de mi propia recámara? ―le comentó impresionado del poco tacto de ella, retirando las manos de su rostro―. ¿Bromeas?.

―¿Dónde me ves la cara de payaso? ―siseo.

Silencio.

Ichigo paso a su lado, gruñendo hacia la sala. Y una vez más se dejo caer sobre su queridísimo sofá relax.

Rukia ingreso finalmente a esa habitación que miraba por primera vez. A diferencia de la que conocía en Karakura, esta era mucho más amplia. Tenía un impresionante sistema de sonido y un televisor de pantalla plana, el armario era cuando menos tres veces más grande que el que recordaba. Se paseo y miro todo de manera muy entretenida. Al final, se quito su vestido y lo coloco por sobre la cama, entonces percibió todo lo que estaba esparcido por sobre esta. Se puso la ropa prestada. Pero, aún tenía frió en sus pies; de hecho, estos estaban helados. Se mordió su pulgar izquierdo, y se pregunto si él se molestaría de que buscase entre su cajón de ropa interior un par de calcetines. Decidiendo que era mejor pedir perdón que permiso, rebusco entre los cajones. Tuvo suerte, que el primero que abrió encontró lo que buscaba.

Ella también había mentido. Jamás fue a Karakura, ni mucho menos le pregunto al padre de Ichigo sobre el paradero de este. Simple y sencillamente, decidió ir como todos los años a ese apartamento. No sabia que la motivaba a continuar con esa peregrinación anual, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir. Aunque nadie estuviese ahí para recibirla. Por eso, ella misma se impresiono de verlo en su casa. Y tuvo que idear una buena mentira. Agradecía en demasía, lo fácil que era mentirle en su cara a veces.

Se sentó en la cama, y se recostó en esta. Estiro su mano y tomo la bandeja a medio comer de los macarrones, comenzó a ingerirlos. Aunque, estos ya estuviesen fríos. De hecho, su sabor le agrado a su paladar. Uno a uno los fue degustando, antes de acabárselos camino con la charola en busca de Ichigo. Lo encontró recostado y somnoliento en su sofá.

―¿Me los puedo acabar?.

Con pereza, Ichigo abrió los ojos y la miro. Tanto a ella, como a su cena; que prácticamente ella había devorado ya en su totalidad.

―Para que me pides permiso, si ya te los has acabado ―exhalo profundamente―. ¡Cómetelos! ―descanso sus ojos una vez más.

―¿Estas molesto? ―se sentó en la mesa de la sala, frente al sillón donde descansaba Ichigo.

―Tengo sueño.

―¿Quieres que me vaya? ―Rukia se cruzo de piernas y continúo comiendo.

―¿Y, a dónde irás? ―indago él, al momento mirarla―. Quédate ―susurro suavemente.

Silencio.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió ella.

Afonía.

―¿Por qué estas aquí, Rukia?.

Mutismo.

―Yo…

Expresaron al unísono. Sonrieron por la sincronización de sus palabras y luego nadie dijo nada más. Se quedaron mirándose en la oscuridad de la sala.

―Gracias ―hablo él― por estar aquí conmigo en Navidad.

―Noche Buena ―ella lo corrigió― aún no es Navidad, Ichigo.

―Gracias, Rukia. ¿Quieres más macarrones?.

―¿Esta es tu cena? ―miro aburrida esa futura ingesta―. ¿Y el pavo, el bacalao, los romeritos y todo lo demás?.

―Te la prometo el próximo año ―se levanto― si es que vienes, como todos los demás.

―¿Qu… qué quieres decir? ―balbuceó apenada.

―El portero me dice que todos los años desde que vivo aquí, viene una chica a mi apartamento ―se cruzó ufano de brazos.

―Puede ser cualquiera de tus amigas ―externo mordaz.

―Ninguna cuadra con tu descripción ―le sonrió de forma entretenida―. No necesito que me digas el porque has venido, ya te lo he dicho. Yo agradezco que estés aquí hoy también.

―Pudiste haber ido con tu familia si realmente lo hubieses deseado ―se mordió su labio inferior.

―No estaba seguro ―rasco su cabeza de forma incómoda― si realmente vendrías este año también ―aclaro su garganta―. Pero quise correr el riesgo y espérate.

―Gracias ―hablo ella― por estar aquí también hoy conmigo.

Silencio.

Ichigo se le acerco y beso su frente, era lo más lejos que llegaría con ella esa noche.

―¿Lista para disfrutar de la cena de Noche Buena, casi Navidad conmigo? ―la tomo de la mano y camino con ella hacia la cocina.

―¿Cuál es el menú, señor chef? ―repitió dichosa, por las palabras y el gesto de Ichigo para con ella.

―Veamos… ―abrió la puerta del frigorífico― más macarrones con queso, refresco de sabor y mucho helado.

―Me parece perfecta la cena ―se sirvió ella gaseosa―. Espero que no te haya tomado mucho de tiempo el preparar el manjar que vamos a degustar.

―Menos del que te imaginas y más del que debido ―coloco los macarrones en el microondas―. ¿Sabes cual es el verdadero espíritu navideño?.

―Ser amable con el resto ―expreso no muy convencida.

―Compartir, con las personas especiales para uno ―hablo él.

―¿Vas a compartir esta fecha con alguien como yo?

―Eres, una persona importante en mi vida, Rukia.

―Gracias, Ichigo ―susurro apenada, con las mejillas sonrojadas―. Gracias ―reitero― tú también eres especial para mí.

El microondas, anuncio que la cena ya estaba lista. Le paso su bandeja a Rukia y él tomo la suya.

―¿Qué te parece mirar películas hasta que nos quedemos dormidos? ―sugirió él.

―Excelente sugerencia.

Pasando por la sala, Rukia quedo maravillada ante lo que caía por las calles de la ciudad. Como una niña pequeña, corrió prácticamente hacia la ventana.

―Hatsuyuki… (1) ―hablo ella.

Ichigo le dio alcance y contemplo por varios minutos el espectáculo. Usualmente, nunca nevaba esos días. Puesto, que tenía pocos días que el invierno llegaba oficialmente. La blanca nieve comenzó a cubrirlo todo. Ahora sí, esa era su Navidad perfecta. Cerró sus ojos y aguardo, cuando considero que el tiempo ya era suficiente iba a llamarle, para proseguir con el plan. Pero, miro hacia sus pies.

―¿Oye, esos calcetines son míos? ―ella guardo silencio y no dijo nada― ¡Rukia!.

―Tenía frió ―se excuso― y tú no me diste nada para los pies ―le reclamo.

―¿Pero?...

―¡Cállate, Ichigo!. ¡Feliz Navidad!.

Lo abrazo para acabar con la injuria, oficialmente ya era media noche y Navidad.

* * *

**Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Aunque, ya pasaron algunos días desde la Navidad. He aquí mi contribución, fic para un concurso en **ichirukisp**.

* * *

**Glosario: **

+ (1) Hatsuyuki_,_ _primera nevada._

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	2. Ambrosía

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Nota:** leer el "Tema I" para una mayor compresión.

**Sumary:** Porque, nada en este mundo pasa sin una razón. Cada mirada, cada roce, cada encuentro… es el resultado de la rueda del destino.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Una clase de paraíso**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tema**

" **I I"**

**Ambrosía**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"__La Navidad, hijo mío, es amor en acción. _

_Cada vez que amamos, cada vez que damos, es Navidad__"_

- Dale Evans -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Jugaba aburrida con aquel mechón de cabello desde hacía más de media hora, enredándolo una y otra vez alrededor de su dedo. Haciendo un poco más de tiempo. Desvió su atención hacia el reloj digital en la pared.

―3:45 ―parpadearon los leds rojos, cuando leyó la hora.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tal como había sido la promesa del año anterior, ella se presento puntual al mundo humano preparada para lo que sería su verdadera primera Navidad. Esa ocasión fue mucho más precavida e intentando no cometer el mismo desliz, llegó con un precioso abrigo rojo que la protegía muy bien del frío ―debajo de este traía un vestido blanco de lana― y botas altas; complementaba todo con un coqueto gorro de Santa Claus. La puerta frontal le fue abierta, instándola a ingresar un apuesto varón muy galante en un frac negro que ya impaciente la esperaba. Rukia se quedo pasmada unos momentos ante aquella visión, era la primera vez que lo veía tan elegante y lo consideraba un hombre apuesto.

―¿Otra vez tienes frío? ―susurro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, una vez que ella ingresó.

―¿Por qué? ―trato de hablar lo más calmada que pudo.

―Estas roja de la cara y parece que estás temblando ―ella paro en seco, entonces él la observo arreglarse el cabello debajo de aquel sombrero rojo frente al espejo en el pasillo―. ¿Te duele algo? ―intentó acercarse a ella, pero Rukia retrocedió asustada―. ¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa? ―soltó malhumorado.

―¡Estoy bien! ―espetó.

―¡Al demonio contigo! ―paso a su lado sin consideración alguna―. ¡Maldición, olvide el sartén! ―corrió a la cocina.

Si, bonita manera de saludarse luego de un año entero sin verse.

Rukia volvió a observarse frente al espejo, era cierto lo que él había dicho, tenía las mejillas completamente sonrosadas que bien podrían pasar como una fiebre antes unos ojos expertos como los de Ichigo. No le dolía absolutamente nada, simplemente estaba azorada. Se arreglo nuevamente ―de manera innecesaria― de aquellos cabellos fantasmas que no arruinaban su presencia en aquella casa. Una vez satisfecha ―o mejor dicho, calmada―, se atrevió a adentrarse en la privacidad del departamento masculino.

Reparo en ciertos detalles que un año atrás no estaban ―como aquel espejo en el pasillo―, sabía que él no era vanidoso, así que aquellos objetos le resulton curiosos. Los muebles de la sala habían cambiados por unos que le parecían incómodos como para usarse, de formas muy extrañas que más bien parecían ornamentos decorativos. Dos de ellos tenían forma de huevo, uno parecía una "S" en manuscrita y el último ―que le pareció el más decente― era un sillón negro de cojinetes duros, pero con soportes de metal rígido. Por el simple hecho de estar observando más de la cuenta, se percato de cierto elemento. Un diminuto objeto brilloso de color rojo en uno de los asientos junto a ella, que mucho contrastaba.

―Toma ―se le acercó por detrás sin anunciarse.

Rukia soltó un chillido de puro terror.

―¡Imbécil, casi haces que me de un infarto! ―siseó con la mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Confundido, más bien divertido Ichigo frunció el ceño.

―¿Y eso cambiaría en algo cambiaría tu situación? ―volvió a hacer el intento de entregarle la bebida caliente―. Si de todas maneras no estás viva, no es como si eso pudiera sucederte.

Eso había sido muy cruel.

―¡Claro, has bromas así con la chica muerta que usa un cuerpo falso para estar aquí contigo esta Navidad! ―tanteo de mal genio, entrecerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus palabras lo hicieran sentir mal por su falta de tacto―, Ichigo ―dijo recibiendo la taza.

Bien, tal vez ambos exageraron en sus respectivas presunciones.

Justo entonces en dirección a la recámara principal, Rukia vio salir a una hermosa mujer usando un vestido de lentejuelas negro ―que le quedaba maravillosamente bien―. Camino coqueta hacia Ichigo, guiñándole juguetonamente un ojo de manera cómplice al observar a la recién llegada, fue directa hacia su bolso ―el de color rojo― y lo tomo. Intercambió algunas palabras en una lengua extranjera con el médico, se puso su saco y suspiro.

―Entonces, hasta Enero ―dijo esta mujer.

―Hasta Enero ―repitió Ichigo―. Deja te acompaño, es lo menos que puedo hacer ―camino con ella―. ¡Feliz Navidad! ―le dijo recibiendo el beso en la mejilla que ella le daba―. Cuídate ―susurro cerrando la puerta.

―Senna es…

―¡Necesito usar tu baño! ―se quito el gorro.

La aspereza de las palabras de Rukia lo turbaron un momento.

―No… debes pedirme permiso ―balbuceo incómodo de aquella situación―. Si quieres usarlo, ¡ve!.

Rukia le devolvió la taza ―aún sin probar―, para poder ingresar al sanitario. Una vez dentro, ella olvido poner el seguro. Se miro frente al espejo y exhalo desanimada.

―¡Estúpido Ichigo! ―susurro.

Tenía que haberlo previsto, debió de imaginarlo… alguien como Ichigo no podía estar solo mucho tiempo. Era un hombre soltero, en una edad no tan madura ―aún así, ya no era el crío que ella conoció―, tenía su propio apartamento ―en una buena zona de la ciudad―, un automóvil de lujo y un trabajo en un respetado hospital. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua al pensar que no habría nadie en su vida?.

Aquella mujer que se despidió de él, era hermosa…

Pensándolo bien, todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban estaban dotadas de hermosura. Comenzando con Orihime, la femineidad en su máxima expresión. Arisawa, fuerte y segura de sí misma; por nombrar algunas. Y Rukia… que bien podría pasar desapercibida entre todas ellas. Pequeña, menuda y cuyo único atributo que ahora consideraba era el ser la hermana pequeña de un hombre importante; que no tenía validez alguna en un mundo donde nadie la conocía.

Abrió el grifo del agua y esparció un poco sobre su rostro.

No usaba maquillaje alguno, tampoco era minuciosa en el cuidado de su cara. Siempre se mostraba con un estilo tan fresco y natural, que todo lo demás lo consideraba un exceso de vanidad. Acarició la imagen reflejada. No estaba celosa, ni nada por el estilo, de hecho se alegraba por Ichigo y por la oportunidad que se estaba dando en tener una relación personal que tanto le hacía falta. Es verdad, estaba contenta por él. Entonces… ¿por qué le dolía tanto su pecho y no paraba de llorar?. Sentía como si de alguna manera esa mujer, llamada Senna le estuviese arrebatando algo invaluable y que estaba segura que nunca podría recuperar. No quería perderlo, no a él, no a Ichigo.

Si tenía ahora una novia, porque no le había dicho. Se habría ahorrado la vergüenza, el dolor, así como el llanto.

Hablaría con él y le pediría que la llamase, entonces ella se marcharía y vagaría por la ciudad. Después de todo, se suponía que debía de volver hasta la mañana, fingiría una sonrisa y les mentiría a todos en la Sociedad de Almas. Abrió la puerta dispuesta a enfrentarlo, sin embargo no previó lo que sucedió después. Del fuerte susto chilló y saltó hacia atrás ―Ichigo estaba parado detrás de esta―. La impresión fue demasiada, resbalo contra las baldosas cayendo al suelo y por ende se golpeo contra la esquina de la bañera. Cuando se recupero un poco de la impresión, algo le nublaba la vista.

―¡No te muevas! ―le ordenó llegando a su lado―. ¿Por qué gritaste? ―pronunció duro, haciendo presión en su cabeza con una toalla.

―¡Idiota!, ¿quién rayos se para detrás de la puerta? ―sintió como era sentada en el suelo―. ¿Acaso te gusta espiar a la gente mientras usa el inodoro? ―espetó.

―Bueno, estaba preocupado. Llevabas más de media hora ―reprochó retirando un poco la toalla―. ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos, estuviste llorando? ―comento consternado.

―¡Imbécil, estoy llorando ahora! ―le respondió ella escuetamente―. ¡Que no ves que estoy sangrando de la cabeza! ―soltó.

―Debo llevarte al hospital ―susurro.

―¿Para qué? ―se apartó de Ichigo, retirando la mano de él y ella hizo presión.

―¿Cómo que por qué?, hay que hacer unos puntos ―se levanto.

―¿No puedes hacerlo aquí?. Se supone que estudiaste medicina ―reprochó sentándose en la orilla de la tina.

―¡Disculpa! ―comento sarcástico―, normalmente mis visitas no se pegan contra la bañera y requieren puntos en la cabeza.

―En serio, eso no será necesario ―dijo con voz suave y baja―, me convertiré en shinigami y…

―¡Seguirás teniendo la herida!. ¿Vas a usar kidoh para curarte? ―arrugo su frente.

―Si ―paso a su lado y salió del baño. Estar cerca de él le resultaba incómodo―. ¡Me iré y podrás llamar a tu amiga! ―llegó junto al sofá y tomo su gorro―. ¡Te deseo una Feliz Navidad! ―musito al girarse.

Ichigo la miraba con una seriedad indescriptible, paso su mano entre su cabellera. Hasta ese momento, Rukia percibió que él se había cambiado de ropa, por lo visto se sentía mucho más cómodo en aquel conjunto casual.

―¡Nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo! ―mascullo molesto, sin darle alguna oportunidad a Rukia para negarse. La tomo de su muñeca y la obligo a salir del apartamento.

Fue un forcejeo donde Ichigo tenía todas las de ganar ―el cuerpo falso tenía la misma fuerza que un humano ordinario―. Luego de una feroz resistencia, llegaron a vehículo del médico.

―¡Pero que demonios te pasa!, ¿acaso no escuchas lo que los demás te dicen? ―finalmente logró soltarse.

―¡Sube! ―Ichigo ordenó sin mucha paciencia.

―¡Ya te dije!...

―¿Acaso quieres arruinar la Navidad? ―él la interrumpió.

―¡Yo no la estoy arruinando, eres tú con ella! ―soltó amargamente.

―¿Ella?... ―frunció el ceño sin comprender.

―¡La mujer que salió de tu recámara! ―la toalla se llenaba cada vez más de sangre―. ¡Quitáte!.

―¡Haber cabezota, Senna es una compañera del hospital!.

―¡Pues que confianza tienes de meter a tus "compañeros del hospital" a tu recámara! ―exclamo ella alzando ambas cejas.

Silencio.

―Sino te conociera, diría que estás celosa ―dijo solo para molestarla.

―¡No estoy celosa! ―vociferó como una en bestia dispuesta para atacar.

―¡Entonces, sube al maldito auto y deja de chillar!.

Cinco minutos después, ambos se dirigían al hospital para el cual Ichigo trabajaba en total silencio. Los dos miraban hacia la calle por razones completamente distintas. Si bien ahora lo pensaba, el que Senna saliese de la habitación principal podría dar razones a malinterpretaciones. Aunque en un inicio descarto la idea de explicarse, ahora lo sentía como una obligación para con Rukia.

―¿Falta mucho? ―ella rompió la afonía.

―Senna es una compañera de trabajo, como ya te dije… ―comenzó a decirle.

―¡Ichigo, no necesito saber! ―se irrito.

―¡Cállate y escucha! ―paro en un semáforo―. Me mude hace cuatro meses a otro apartamento, así que le pedí de favor a Senna que me dejase usar su casa hoy porque…

―¡Ichigo!, no tienes que explicarme nada. No es como si fuéramos algo.

―¿Entonces porqué estás de mal humor? ―frunció el ceño.

―Porque me parece una grosería lo que hiciste.

―¡Senna no es mi novia, si eso te hace estar mucho más tranquila! ―aparcó en el estacionamiento―. No pude contactarme contigo para avisarte sobre la mudanza, y el shinigami de esta zona me dijo "que no trabajaba haciendo recaditos". Así que tuve que acompañarla a un evento al que su novio no podía y... ―el silencio de Rukia, fue más pesado de lo que él esperaba.

Camino junto a ella hacia el área de recepción del hospital.

―¿Doctor Kurosaki ―pronuncio sorprendida la enfermera a cargo―, necesita algo?.

―¿Hay algún cubículo libre?.

―Si, el 25 ―consulto―. ¿Le sucedió algo? ―se asomo detrás del escritorio.

―No a mí, a ella ―tomo con delicadeza el brazo de Rukia y la llevo al frente―. Lo tomaré, y necesito equipo de sutura ―comunico avanzando.

Una vez ahí, Ichigo espero a la enfermera. Cuando la mujer llegó, procedió con una revisión más minuciosa. A primera vista, se veía terrible, sin embargo luego de un escrutinio más severo se tranquilizo al comprobar que no era nada serio.

―¿Me permite? ―solicito la enfermera.

―Yo lo haré ―tomo el desinfectante para limpiar la herida.

―Me duele la cabeza ―susurro Rukia.

―Bastará con unas aspirinas, por favor traiga dos ―le dijo a la enfermera esto último.

―Si… doctor ―balbuceó al alejarse.

Era muy sabido en el hospital que Ichigo era un hombre muy especial. Más de una paciente, enfermera y colega se le insinuó con anterioridad, rechazando cada oferta recibida. Por ello, el verlo actuar tan amable con una desconocida y en esa fecha en especial acaparo la atención de los reunidos.

―¿Por qué todos miran hacia acá? ―hizo muecas mientras él limpiaba.

―Porque te estoy atendiendo.

―¿Y eso?.

―Las enfermeras realizan este tipo de suturas ―respondió―. Bien ―aparto el desinfectante―, necesito que te quedes quieta ―le pidió seriamente.

―¿Para qué? ―Rukia vio una enorme jeringa en sus manos, de la impresión abrió sus ojos en demasía―. ¿Qué pretendes?, ¡no voy a dejar que me pongas esa cosa grande encima! ―se apartó de él asustada.

―¡Rukia, deja de actuar como una niña, que ambos sabemos que no lo eres! ―espetó con poca paciencia.

―¡Oh, no puedo creerlo ―dijo alguien a su espalda que pasaba por ahí―, que al doctor Kurosaki le gusten esas cosas!.

―Ven aquí Rukia, siéntate aquí ―palmeo el banquillo donde ella antes se sentó, bastante irritado hay que aclarar.

―¡No hasta que apartes esa cosa! ―señalo la jeringa.

―¡Por Dios, actúas peor que un niño! ―la colocó en la bandeja―. ¿Por qué no te dejas hacer un mimo?.

―¡Llamas a eso un mimo! ―pronunció anonadada y en voz alta―. Espero librarme de cómo das cariño ―dijo arisca.

―No sabía que el doctor Kurosaki fuese un pervertido, quien lo hubiera dicho ―exclamo alguien más.

Irritado ante tanto chisme sobre su persona, se levantó y cerró la cortinilla del cubículo 25. Respiró hondo antes de mirar a Rukia y luego le susurro con voz clara y firme sus intenciones.

―¡Escucha! ―ella abrió su boca para decir algo―. ¡Cierra el pico!, necesito ponerte anestesia. No puedo suturar sin que esa parte esté insensible, a menos que seas una masoquista ―se sentó―. Y aún así, profesionalmente no puedo hacerlo ―silencio―; aunque ganas no me faltan, Rukia. ¡Así que has favor de poner tu trasero ahí! ―espeto señalando el banquillo.

Veinte minutos después, el doctor Kurosaki terminaba su intervención.

―Estás enojado ―indago curiosa de aquel ceño fruncido que no desaparecía―, ¿Ichigo?.

―¿Sabes?, a veces como humanos creo que hacemos preguntas estúpidas ―replico irónico, por supuesto que estaba molesto.

Un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla fue toda la respuesta de Rukia.

―¿Me estás llamando estúpida? ―explotó ofendida.

―¡Te estoy llamando "destructora de imagen"! ―espetó en voz baja sobándose.

―¡Espera!... ―suspiro llevándose su mano izquierda a su cabeza―. ¿Me estás diciendo que te forjaste una "supuesta imagen" ―subrayó apática con sus dedos― cómo en el Instituto?.

La furiosa mirada que él le brindaba, le dijo todo a ella. Entonces, Rukia comenzó a carcajearse sin ser capaz de contenerse; y bien, pues aquello aumento la ira del ofendido.

―¿Te parece chistoso que arruines mi imagen?.

―Me parece gracioso que creas que tienes una ―dijo cómica, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa―. ¡Vamos, no le des importancia!, antes no te interesaba, ¿por qué ahora?.

Por extraño que parezca, aquella sensación incómoda desapareció. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido distinta, y más de uno lo mencionaba. Renji por ejemplo, no estaba muy de acuerdo en su visita e insistió en demasía el acompañarla. Afortunadamente, su hermano no le concedió el permiso necesario a tu Teniente. Sin embargo, le hizo prometer que regresaría muy temprano el día de Navidad.

―Bien ―comenzó a quitarse los guantes de látex―, aún podemos llegar a tiempo para la cena de Navidad.

―Ichigo…

―Dime ―volteó hacia ella.

―Gracias ―musito con un cálida sonrisa.

―¿Por qué?, mi trabajo como médico es atender pacientes.

―Dios ―llevó su mano a su sien―, sólo tú sabes arruinar el momento.

La cortinilla del cubículo se abrió, para dejar entrar a un hombre ya entrado en años con su bata blanca.

―No creí cuando me dijeron que estaba aquí, doctor Kurosaki. Pensé que estaría en casa, ¿no se paso los últimos quince días trabajando para tener libre esta noche?.

―Doctor Tanaka.

―¡Oh! ―miro a Rukia―. Así que usted es la jovencita que ha hecho que el tempano de hielo del doctor Kurosaki se derrita ―comentó juguetón al saludarla―. Ya lo veo, tiene bastante personalidad y es capaz de mantenerlo a raya ―volteó hacia Ichigo―, una buena elección.

Ciertamente, Rukia no comprendía así que bastante extrañada observo por un instante a Ichigo, y luego educadamente respondió al cumplido con una sonrisa.

―Gracias ―respondió incierta ella.

―Lamento arruinar su Navidad, pero hay un paciente que me gustaría que atendiera esta noche ―expresó serio, retornando su atención hacia el joven médico―. ¿Recuerda el caso del pequeño Haru chan? ―Ichigo afirmo―, es imperativo adelantar su operación su vida corre peligro. Me gustaría que usted llevará acabo la operación, y yo supervisaré su trabajo.

La felicidad no cabía en el rostro de Ichigo, aquello era una oportunidad entre mil el estar en la sala de operación con el mejor médico cirujano del hospital; eso era un verdadero privilegio que muy pocos recibían. Si todo salía bien, el hombre seguramente se convertiría en su mentor. Sin embargo, aquella dicha fue pasajera, cuando recordó la fecha y la presencia de Rukia.

―Anda, yo espero ―palmeo con gentileza su espalda, luego le susurro―. O tendré que trabajar esta noche seguramente llevándome el alma de ese niño.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―3:45 ―parpadearon los leds rojos, cuando leyó la hora.

Rukia sabía que Ichigo se había esforzado en cada una de sus metas. Al igual que su padre, opto por la medicina para ampliar su rango de ayuda a sus congéneres humanos. Al graduarse se especializó en la pediatría y sabía que hacía poco acababa de finalizar sus últimos estudios, en cirugía neonatal. Por lo que sin lugar a duda, el niño en el quirófano tendría menos de un mes de vida.

Paseo su vista hacia el grupo que junto a ella aguardaban en la sala de espera. Una numerosa familia ―tal vez unas quince personas―, que intentaban animar a una joven pareja pálida y desesperada. Las risas, los chistes no faltaron, así como el brindis de la media noche que anunció la Navidad. Alcohol de contrabando ―sacado del bolso grande de la abuela― fue servido en vasos y hasta Rukia celebró con esas cálidas personas.

Unos pasos se acercaron por el desolado pasillo, se trataba de Ichigo. Después de tres horas, la cirugía finalmente había acabado. Una muy angustiada familia aguardaba el diagnóstico.

―Todo salió de maravilla ―anunció cansado, pero satisfecho―. Si la recuperación es favorable, seguramente podrán llevarlo a casa antes del Año Nuevo.

Aquella apática y lúgubre área, de pronto se convirtió en un sitio lleno de esperanza, dicha y felicidad. Los parientes se abrazaban entre sí, y la joven pareja no paraba de agradecerle sus loables esfuerzos al médico.

Experimento una enorme satisfacción y dicha por los logros de Ichigo.

Rukia se sentía asombrosamente bien por la familia desconocida, y sonrió con goce de observar esa maravillosa escena. Ichigo acababa de brindarles el mejor obsequio que se podría entregar, la esperanza y la felicidad. Dos cosas que no podían comprarse en ningún sitio. Lo que él hacía salvando vidas era tan gratificante, como el ser un shinigami. Le devolvió la gentil sonrisa que él le brindo.

Minutos después caminaban por las desoladas y frías calles.

―¿Por qué no usamos el auto?.

―Vivo cerca de aquí, podré ir por el auto luego ―suspiro―. Además, me gusta caminar luego de una cirugía.

―Realmente te mudaste, ¿verdad?.

―Si.

―¿Qué vamos hacer? ―se detuvo junto a un establecimiento con las luces encendidas.

―¿Hablas de nuestro festejo de Navidad? ―ella afirmo―. Regresar a casa de Senna y calentar llevará tiempo, además falta poco para que amanezca ―aquello definitivamente no era una buena opción.

―Podemos quedarnos aquí ―sugirió señalando el local.

Ichigo arrugo su frente, la idea no le apetecía en lo absoluto. Sin contar con la baja temperatura, ella miraba fascinada la publicidad de los niños. Suspiro, ya tenía idea de la escena tan vergonzosa que vendría. Ahora, admiraba divertido a fascinación de Rukia por su nuevo juguete, un diminuto conejito que movía su cabecita ―por culpa de un resorte en su interior―; de la promoción de una película infantil. Hacia unas muecas y caras tan entretenidas que le arrancaron varias sonrisas.

―¿Te diviertes? ―tenía que preguntarlo, solo por curiosidad.

―¡Por supuesto, estamos juntos!, ¿no? ―le miro a los ojos un breve segundo, antes de retornar una vez más a su juguete―. Creo... que fui yo la que arruino esta Navidad ―musito―. Con lo del golpe y todo eso... ―acarició la cabecita de conejo― Pero, ¿sabes?... ―alzó su rostro― estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Ichigo. Eso que hiciste por esa familia fue algo hermoso, estoy segura que te recordaran el resto de sus vidas.

Silencio.

―Siéntete orgullosa de lo que tu haces... ―entrelazo sus manos con las de ella― Tu trabajo como shinigami, creo yo que es más gratificante que el mío.

―Tu salvas vidas... yo solo encamino a los muertos ―contradijo.

―Ambos hacemos un trabajo maravilloso en lo que somos buenos y además yo me la estoy pasando de maravilla. ¿Por qué dices entonces que arruinaste la Navidad?. Esta noche fue más entretenida que pasarla encerrados en el apartamento. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el año pasado, sobre el verdadero significado de esta fecha?.

―Compartir con las personas importantes para uno ―comento ella acertadamente.

―No importa la comida, los regalos o el lugar ―comenzó a mimar las manos femeninas―. Estoy feliz porque estás ahora conmigo, lo demás carece de importancia.

―¡Eres un tonto! ―exclamo avergonzada apartando sus manos, sonriendo por el amable comentario. Aquello, aunque cursi le pareció enternecedor, sobre todo viniendo de Ichigo―. ¡Feliz Navidad!.

―¡Feliz Navidad! ―él dijo.

Unas azoradas mejillas, fueron el mejor obsequio para Ichigo. Acabar la noche de Navidad en un McDonald's, no era precisamente la Navidad que alguno de ellos planeo o imagino. Sin embargo, esas hamburguesas, papas y refrescos ―que estuvieron presentes por varias horas―, no desmeritaban en lo absoluto ese momento íntimo que compartían. Paso un largo tiempo en que lo único que hicieron fuer memorar las grandes aventuras de su pasado, así como sus actividades propias del presente. Conversaron, rieron y hasta lloraron. Una escena graciosa para el único empleado esa noche que los miraba desde el mostrador, bastante intrigado. Ichigo terminó comprando varias "Cajitas Felices" más para completar la granja de conejos que ella tanto disfrutaba. Estando en una agradable compañía, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, hasta que la puerta frontal se abrió para dejar ingresar al reemplazo del trabajador.

―Habrá un espectáculo navideño en una plaza comercial ―consulto la hora―, a las diez. ¿Quieres ir?.

Suspiro hondamente antes de responder.

―No puedo... prometí volver hoy temprano ―explico con pesar―. Lo siento ―le dio una avergonzada mirada―, Ichigo.

El rostro de pesar del hombre fue evidente, parecía que la mágica esencia de la Navidad se desvaneció en el acto. Salieron y caminaron entre las calles cubiertas de nieve, sin decirse absolutamente nada. El momento previo a las despedidas, siempre les parecía demasiado amargo.

―Ves aquel edificio ―señalo el inmueble en la calle del frente―. Las cortinas blancas del segundo piso, ahí vivo ahora.

―Tienes un conejo vestido de Santa en la ventana ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Me... pareció un detalle divertido para la Navidad ―aclaro su garganta incómodo.

―¿Es para mí? ―no fue capaz de aguantarse e indagar.

―¿Por qué habría de regalarte algo? ―disfruto el momento al mirar como una marcada expresión de ira inundo su rostro.

Una muy enfadada Rukia le dio la espalda, mientras mascullaba palabras por lo bajo; abrazando con mucha insistencia sus conejos.

―¡Desgraciado! ―fue lo único que Ichigo pudo escuchar.

―Escucha ―rasco su mejilla avergonzado―, si compré ese conejo para ti.

―¡Pues, quédatelo! ―espeto―. ¡No quiero nada de ti! ―le chillo.

―Vendrás para la siguiente Navidad ―pidió apaciblemente, colocando una mano en su hombro―, ¿Rukia?.

―¿Debería? ―lo miro por encima, enojada y llena de prepotencia―. Nuestras Navidades no son precisamente como lo esperaríamos ―exhalo mucho más tranquila, tal vez exagero en su reacción.

―En realidad no somos como los demás esperarían. Nunca lo hemos sido, y nunca lo seremos.

Silencio.

―No puedo... ―ahora ella disfruto esa mirada turbada que él le daba, dejaría pasar un poco más disfrutando su momento. Si tal vez era una sádica y no una masoquista―. Pero, tu podrías ir a la Sociedad de Almas el próximo año y darme mi regalo ―le sonrio―, estoy segura que el Capitán Ukitake no tendrá problema alguno ―palmeó su pecho con gracia.

―¿Qui... quieres que vaya? ―tartamudeo incrédulo.

―Sino quieres no vayas ―se alzó de hombros indiferente.

―¡Si quiero! ―soltó de golpe, sujetándola de sus hombros―. Bueno... ―se apartó de ella e intento recobrar la calma del momento― es decir... ―aclaro su garganta― estoy complacido de la invitación.

Rukia comenzó a reírse y al cabo de unos minutos se le unió Ichigo. Aquello había sido tan remilgado y él lo sabía, más no le importaba, el próximo año estaría con ella.

―Gracias ―dijo él.

―¿Por qué?, has arruinado las dos últimas ―se cruzo de brazos, fingiendo estar enfadada―. Como siempre, si quiero algo bien hecho tengo que hacerlo yo misma.

―¡Yo no las he!...

―Gracias ―lo tomo por sorpresa al abrazarlo, callando de inmediato su quejido―. Estas Navidades han sido de lo mejor Ichigo, que no tengo palabras para lo que siento ―suspiro enterrando más su cabeza en su pecho―. Gracias ―repitió cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del momento.

―Creí que nunca me lo pedirías ―susurro acercándola más hacia él―, Rukia.

Una escena un tanto extraña, donde una chica le hacia la propuesta al chico y este aceptaba.

Terminaron la despedida con una cálida sonrisa y la promesa de una nueva Navidad juntos para celebrar. Estaban seguros que muchas cosas cambiarían en el transcurso del próximo año, más ellos sabían que una sola cosa permanecería intangible, la entrañable amistad que los unía. Ichigo continuo mirando esa larga calle que parecía no tener fin, como el abrigo rojo de Rukia cada vez se iba haciendo más y más pequeño, hasta que fue solo un punto y este se perdió entre la inmensidad.

―Feliz Navidad, Rukia...

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

+ Tal como le prometí a una personita de por aquí. Traigo una historia navideña para estas fechas, espero que la disfruten.

+ Habrá un tercer "Tema". Pero, será hasta la siguiente Navidad (no me cuadra el ponerla en otra fecha). Agradezco su comprensión.

+ Espero lograr captar la escencia de la fecha, que va más allá de fiestas, presunciones, regalos y demás. Que para mí es lo que representa, gracias.

* * *

**Glosario**

+ Amobrosía, _e__s una sustancia asociada a los dioses, considerada generalmente la comida o bebida de estos. La palabra significa, literalmente, «inmortalidad»._

* * *

**Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ**


	3. Espera tiempo… espera

Bleach no me pertenece. Propiedad de Kubo Tite, historia original escrita por mí.

**Sumary:** Porque, nada en este mundo pasa sin una razón. Cada mirada, cada roce, cada encuentro… es el resultado, de la rueda del destino.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Una clase de paraíso**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Tema**

" **III "**

**Espera tiempo… espera**

Φ

"No hay riqueza en el mundo que pueda ofrecer el regalo más grande en esta Navidad,

que es compartirla al lado de las personas que amo_"_

- Anónimo -

Φ

Φ

* * *

Era increíble, que él, el que había derrotado a grandes enemigos, él que no tenía ni un ápice de miedo… no pudiese con esa aparente sencilla tarea. «Aparente…» porque en verdad, mataría a los malditos detrás de toda esa basura ambulante ante sus ojos. El anaquel estaba llenó hasta el tope de infinidad de paquetes de todos los colores, formas y hasta… sabores. Suspiró por enésima vez, ya llevaba más de media hora apostado sin siquiera poder decidir cual tomar y el sonido de las defectuosas bocinas hacían bailar al compás a su vena resaltada en su sien. Y todo, ¡porque no podía recordar como erar la maldita envoltura! Debió de haberle hecho caso a…

—Need help?

El acento extranjero captó su entera atención. Era hombre, y no podía negar la exuberante belleza —para nada exagerada— de la dama que le hablaba. «Inglesa», se dijo. Su acento era tan marcado que la delataba tan fácilmente, que solo un tonto no lo entendería. Además, esa cabellera rubia natural y ojos azules no eran para nada orientales. La postura de sus manos y pies le indicaban, que le coqueteaba. Le sonrió como un tonto.

—I…?

—¡Cinco minutos! —le chilló una vocecita en tono melodramático, y hasta estaba llorando. Si, una perfecta escenificación que en otras circunstancias bien le habrían valido un premio. Y ella pasó por delante de la rubia—. ¡Cinco minutos, no me tardo! —Agregó y repitió en su reclamo—. ¡Llevó más de media hora esperando en el auto, y te encuentro con esta! —Señaló a la rubia que para ese momento comprendía que estaba en terreno ajeno—. ¡Eres un desgraciado! —Si, esa actriz consumada era Kuchiki Rukia… y no iba sola, un bebé la acompañaba… su sobrino el primogénito de Karin.

Algunas señoras —todas mayores— que caminaban por los pasillos aledaños se aproximaron ante el escándalo, y además… ¿a quién no le gusta un buen chisme? Y no tardaron en cuchichear entre sí. «Hombre tenía que ser» «Pobrecita, y con un bebé tan pequeño» «Es un maldito desgraciado» Eran algunos de los comentarios que pronto comenzaron a circular por los únicos tres pasillos del lugar.

—Sorry! —se excusó la extranjera que no tardó en abandonar la tienda.

Ichigo sentía las miradas clavadas en su nuca —como miles de pequeñas agujas de acupuntura reunidas en un mismo lugar— y todo ¡por esa pequeña rastrear enana mal agradecida! Ah, justo ahora recordaba el bendito paquete, el cual no tardó en tomar y refunfuñando en su rápido andar lo pagó en caja. Las manos le temblaban —de cólera—, al sacar el billete ni siquiera esperó el cambio. Todo lo que quería, era que Rukia saliese rápidamente del mini súper, pero ella todavía con total desfachatez se compró una caja de bombones. Y les tomó al menos cinco minutos el abandonar el lugar, hasta escuchó algunos consejos que la más anciana le ofreció. Subió a su automóvil, y ganas no le faltaron para dejarla ahí. Sin embargo, Kaito no tenía culpa alguna. Estaba el clima a cuando menos 7° bajo cero, pero él tenía mucho calor. Más bien estaba furioso con Rukia, con la calma que solo ella podría mostrar colocó al bebé en el porta bebé del asiento trasero y luego ella subió. Ichigo apretaba fuertemente el volante, tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y si uno prestaba la debida atención, hasta se podía escuchar el crujir de sus dientes. En cuanto ella se colocó el cinturón de seguridad arrancó imperiosamente el vehículo, dejando ahí a ese montón de ancianas que tendrían de quien hablar en Navidad. Su orgullo no le permitiría el regresar a ese lugar jamás, y de pronto la escuchó reírse insolentemente de su desgracia. De improvisó estiró su pie con tal fuerza, que de no haber sido por sus respectivos cinturones, habrían salido volando por la ventana frontal.

—¡¿Es qué estás loco, animal?! —Le gritó con el corazón en la palma de su mano, Kaito comenzó a llorar y de pronto la dura realidad golpeó a Ichigo.

¿Era un estúpido o qué?, más no iba a dar su brazo a torcer — ¡Se puede saber que mierda fue eso de hace rato! —Le replicó en el mismo tono que ella antes uso para gritarle—. ¡Me hiciste quedar como un maldito bastardo!

Rukia fingió mosquearse para molestarlo y tembló como una gelatina, antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y atender al pobre niño que no paraba de llorar. Y si, Ichigo tuvo un muy bonita vista de su trasero… y no fue el único, el oficial de transito que se detuvo delante de su automóvil también tuvo una magnifica vista que admirar. No supo exactamente porque lo hizo, solo llevó la palma de su mano hacia el claxon y lo hizo sonar muy sonoramente un par de veces. Sacando al hombre de su trance, y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su curiosa acompañante, para ella, él ya exageraba su reacción. Para cuando el uniformado golpeó la ventana de Ichigo, Rukia acurrucaba al infante.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? —dijo el oficial sacando su libreta y comenzando a escribir unas cuantas líneas—, pudo haber causado un grave accidente. Señora —le sonrió con labia a Rukia—, ¿todo bien? —el hombre fijo su entera atención en ella, y parecía que la desnudaba, nuevamente Ichigo llamó su atención—. ¡Vaya, vaya!, alguien está marcado su territorio —le entregó la multa a Ichigo—. Señora —repitió a Rukia y en sus ojos destelló un brillo de deseo—, si necesita ayuda llame al 110 y pida al oficial Tanaka —movió su gorra para despedirse—. ¡Felices fiestas!

La bilis le subió literalmente a la garganta, sentía un ardor atroz que le carcomía por dentro. Encendió el radio, y Rukia entendió de inmediato que clamaba por silencio —¡su silencio!—, y lo hizo. Solo los quejidos de Kaito se dejaron escuchar, eso y las cancioncillas navideñas que no paraban de sonar. Irritado, Ichigo comenzó a buscar otra estación y luego de no encontrar ninguna decidió dejar la estática. Le molestó mucho la escenita de Rukia, esa y todo lo que había hecho durante ya los cuatro días que llevaba en su casa; más nunca experimentó tal cólera hasta que ese hombre se la comió con la vista llenó de apetito —y no por la comida—. Simplemente no pudo soportar que alguien más mirase a Rukia, ¡su Rukia! de esa manera. Momento… ¿De donde vino tal pensamiento? ¿Su Rukia…? Ella no era suya, no era de nadie. ¡Maldita sea!, comenzaba su mente a desvariar en los mismos pensamientos que durante los últimos dos años habían estado rondando maliciosamente en su cabeza. Ese extraño deseo innato por ella. Al final, la Navidad planeada en la Sociedad de Almas tuvo que ser cancelada, la razón… una pandemia que azotó Japón. Su padre, Karin y su cuñado enfermaron de sarampión; entre ellos a penas y podían cuidarse y Kaito, aún no recibía la vacuna, así que era peligroso. Yuzu vivía en Australia. No tuvo el corazón para negarse a la petición de Karin, y terminó aceptando. Y pensó, que ese año no celebraría la festividad con Rukia, pero se equivoco.

.

_—¿Pero..? —Él tartamudeó acongojado, no la esperaba y menos con una maleta en mano._

_—¿Cuál es tu explicación? ¡Esas cinco palabras! —le aventó su recado a la cara y cerró la puerta tras de sí—. ¡Estoy cansada de esperar, Ichigo! —Rukia cubrió su boca, apartando su mirada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo._

.

—Esperar… —repitió Ichigo en voz alta, luego de recordar el incidente de hacía cuatro días.

En el último año habían sucedió varias cosas —al menos para Ichigo—. Para empezar, su antiguo mentor el galeno Tanaka lo recomendó a otro hospital y "con un cirujano mucho mejor" —a propias palabras del hombre—; obtuvo un considerable ascenso e ingresó económico, y volvió a mudarse de hogar. Esa ocasión, optó por una casa en una zona residencial. Bueno, lo sería una vez que el sector estuviese finalizado, para ese momento él era el único que vivía en la zona. Y ahora, a sus 36 años su nombre comenzaba a ser reconocido en el ámbito médico, hasta tenía una sección en la revista médica de circulación nacional. Suspiró profundamente antes de aparcar delante de su casa.

—¿Ichigo…? —Rukia rompió el inescrutable silencio del pesado trayecto.

—Olvide algo —exclamó secamente, demasiado tajante—, ahora vuelvo.

Espero a que ella bajase, y hasta le ayudo con las pocas compras antes de girar en "U" y marcharse.

—Tu tío es un tonto, Kaito —dijo Rukia desde el interior de la casa, con el bebé en brazos y un nudo en su garganta. El bebé solo gorjeó, con escasos seis meses poco podría opinar—. Aunque, creo que yo soy más —la sonrisa que dibujo en sus labios fue más forzada de lo usual.

.

_Los llantos de su sobrino irrumpieron su explicación, lo había olvidado, a él y al biberón en la estufa. Corrió a la cocina, y para cuando regresó al pasillo ya no se encontró a Rukia, solo escuchó la risa de Kaito proveniente de la recámara en donde estaba. Ahí estaba ella, terminándole de cambiar el pañal y el insistente llanto fue apagado._

_—Así que era eso —exclamó azorado._

_—¿No lo sabías?, olía bastante mal ¿No se supone que tu especialidad son los bebés? —Acurrucó al niño en sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas—. ¿Es tuyo?_

_—¡Yo no cambio pañales, Rukia! —Resopló de mal humor— ¡Y no es mío! —Comenzó su explicación tan rojo como las fresas, haciéndole honor a su nombre— es…_

_—… de Karin —terminó la frase—. Me lo dijiste el año pasado, que Karin estaba embarazada —regresó su atención al pequeño niño que impaciente la esperaba—. Se parece a ti._

_—No tienes idea de cómo me lo dicen últimamente —suspiró de mala gana, al parece aquel comentario le incomodaba y mucho por lo visto._

_Desde el marco de la puerta, Ichigo le relató toda la historia a Rukia, del porque no habría una Navidad en la Sociedad de Almas como había sido planeada. Rukia lo escuchó atenta, sin hacer ninguna interrupción, solo se la pasó jugando con su sobrino. De hecho… ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, había un tinte de melancolía en sus ojos que él no entendía. Era…_

.

—Estamos por cerrar —le dijo el dueño de la taberna donde estaba.

Tan emancipado estuvo en sus pensamientos, que hasta que el hombre le habló no se percato de la hora. Ya era de madrugada, y su cerveza estaba intacta. Él no era un bebedor, de hecho siempre que iba a ese lugar era solo para cavilar, nada más. El hombre bonachón y de cara redonda le miró un largo rato.

—Parece que otra vez me toca ser el último —suspiró pagando por algo que nunca ingirió—, nos veremos otro día Hiroshi-san.

—Ichigo… —el médico volteó hacia él— el tiempo no espera a nadie.

Arrugó el ceño, al ser incapaz de comprender… en ese momento. A una cuadra de su casa su buscapersonas timbró «emergencia» —leyó—. Al menos agradecía la presencia de Rukia, de esa manera Kaito no estaría solo y si le habían llamado del hospital —en sus vacaciones—, es que seguramente era algo de vida o muerte. Iba a marcar, pero desistió al final ya que no quería importunarla, pensaba que estaba dormida. Iluso, la pobre no había podido pegar los ojos y aún le esperaba… en la pequeña mesita en la cocina, con la comida fría. Esperaba que al menos un día antes de Navidad pudiesen cenar juntos —ya que los días previos por una u otra razón no había podido—. Las luces altas del vehículo iluminaron las cortinas, corrió a la ventana solo para verlo alejarse. Colocó su frente en la ventana y suspiró amargamente, su cálida respiración empañó la ventana y con su dedo escribió «tiempo…» Tiempo que ya no tenía, y arrastró los pies hacia la cama.

.

—Creí que estabas de vacaciones —le dijo agregando cuatro sobres de azúcar—, Kurosaki.

—Hubo una emergencia —se recargó contra la ventana sumamente cansado, sentía los ojos arenosos y la garganta seca. Aún no podía irse a casa, no hasta que estuviese completamente seguro que Yui estaba fuero de peligro—, y me llamaron en la madrugada —aceptó el café que Ishida le ofreció.

—¿Y tú? Se supone que también estás de vacaciones —tomó un gran sorbo del café amargo.

—Al igual que tú, hubo una emergencia —él si se sentó en la mesa, Ichigo optó por recargarse contra la ventana.

Después de varios años, ambos finalmente coincidieron en el mismo centro de trabajo, aunque en ramas completamente diferentes. Mientras que Ichigo optó por la neonatología, Ishida era un reconocido gastroenterólogo. Si bien, ninguno lideraba sus respectivas ramas, al menos ahora ambos eran plenamente reconocidos. En ese momento, Uryū era el orgulloso padre de dos niños varones y Orihime era ama de casa a tiempo completo.

—Escuche que estás cuidando de tu sobrino —revolvió el azúcar—, ¿lo dejaste en la guardería del hospital?

—No, Rukia lo está cuidando —soltó un gran bostezó.

Por un momento Ishida dejó lo que hacía, luego continuo revolviendo el azúcar —¿Kuchiki-san… —Denotó franca sorpresa— está en tu casa?

Indiferente, Ichigo se alzó de hombros antes de responderle —Ya sabes, fastidiándome como siempre.

—No crees, que este juego suyo debería ya parar —llevó el café a sus labios, pero luego desistió de tomarlo, estaba demasiado caliente.

—¿Qué juego? —Espetó secamente, arrugando su ceño más de lo usual.

Ishida chascó su lengua con fastidio, en ocasiones como esa Ichigo le irritaba en demasía —¡No me haga explicártelo como si fueses un niño! —Masculló arisco—. Estamos envejeciendo —dijo ahora mucho más tranquilo.

—¿Y…?

—¿No piensas casarte? —Abrió un libro que llevaba consigo en una hoja al azar, necesitaba un pretexto para dejarle de hablar—. Me enteré que rechazaste a la hija de tu mentor —comenzó a leer—, a Saya-chan.

—¡No es mi tipo!

—¿Y Kuchiki-san lo es? —Ichigo abrió la boca intentando defenderse, más las palabras no vinieron a su boca—. Ya no somos unos niños, Kurosaki.

.

Llegó a su casa pasado el medio día, con un vago movimiento de la mano saludo a Rukia y se tiró en su cama. No le prestó atención al bonito vestido de ella, ni al colorete de sus labios, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era su cama. Rukia se quedó en el pasillo, esperando… ¡Era una tonta!, y ella lo sabía. Recostado y antes de dormirse él recordó cierto día.

.

_Cuando fue a pagar por su regalo de intercambió —forzado— en el hospital, se llevó el susto de su vida, al no encontrar en su cartera su tarjeta de crédito. Llamó urgido al centro de atención para cancelarla, el ejecutivo le informó que las últimas compras realizadas fueron un pino natural, esferas y luces, el gasto total… a penas lo suficiente como para ser notado en su cuenta bancaria. Y lo recordó, a Rukia saliendo de su recámara aquella mañana; en ese momento no prestó la debida atención, pero seguramente ella la cogió. De cualquier manera la canceló, por las dudas._

_Comenzó el típico intercambio entre sus colegas del departamento de neonatología, y a él, extrañamente le tocaba entregarle a Todoroki Saya. Le terminó comprando unos bonitos aretes de plata —similares a los que siempre usaba—, y a su vez, ella le obsequió a él una copia original de un libro de Shakespeare. Entre sus páginas había una nota «Hablemos» —decía. _

—_Me gustas, Kurosaki-san —ella fue la primera en hablar, una vez que nuevamente "se quedaron solos"_

_Era una mujer muy bonita, de amplia sonrisa y cabellera castaña. Sabía bien, que más de uno fantaseaba con ella._

_Por un momento pareció aturdido, más rápidamente recuperó la templanza—. Lo siento, Todoroki-san… —con sus grandes ojos de color avellana ella transfiguró su rostro al saber que sería rechazada— no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos._

—_¿Hay alguien más…? —Ichigo no dijo nada, de alguna manera ella finalmente logró sonreír—. Debe ser muy especial esa persona, Kurosaki-san._

.

Para cuando despertó eran ya las tres de la mañana, se sorprendió a sí mismo ya que llevaba más de doce horas dormido. Atribuyó el hecho a la estresante operación. En la cocina un plato frió le esperaba, era pescado frito con papas, no se molestó en calentarlo así como estaba lo engulló. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la llegada de Rukia, y a penas y habían hablado decentemente. Por una u otra cosa, ni él ni ella se habían dado el merecido tiempo. En ese momento sentía como si fuesen un par de extraños en la misma casa, ¿qué les estaba pasando? No encontró nada que mirar en el televisor de la sala, así que al final decidió dormitar un rato más en la cama. La puerta contigua estaba entre abierta, Rukia y Kaito ahí estaban, lento e inseguro la abrió un poco. Solo pudo admirar la espalda de Rukia, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro antes de volver a dejarla como estaba.

.

_Era la letra de Ichigo, no le quedaba la menor duda. Lo que no comprendía es ¿qué hacía el shinigami de la zona con una carta para ella? Le molestó mucho verla ya que solo podría significar una cosa._

—_¿Y esto?_

—_Me… pidió que se lo entregará, Teniente —el hombre sudaba a chorros y no literalmente._

—_Así de fácil cediste —reprochó ella tomando la carta._

—_¡Amenazó con cortarme la cabeza! —Le chilló aterrorizado._

—_Vale, vale, no chilles —le movió la mano para que se marchara, sabía que cuando Ichigo realmente quería intimidar no le costaba nada._

_«Lo siento, tendremos que esperar» —estaba escrito. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos con tanto coraje que poco le faltó para destrozarlo. ¡Esperar…! ¡Polainas, ya estaba harta de esperar! ¡Llevaba un maldito año planeando la cena y demás cosas que harían una vez que él fuese a la Sociedad de Almas! Respiró más tranquila, cogió una gran pila de documento pendientes y comenzó a llenarlos uno por uno; necesitaba que su mente estuviese en otro lugar. Le tomaron varias horas el acabar, y otro tanto más el dar órdenes a los nuevos reclutas. Para cualquiera que la conociese un poco, sabían que estaba molesta. Antes de retirarse alguien le habló. _

—_Kuchiki…_

—_¡Capitán Ukitake! —Respingó asustada, se suponía que el hombre debería de estar en cama._

—_Sígueme, por favor —le ordenó._

_Llegó el despacho del Capitán, ahí ya alguien la esperaba. Su hermano, con una carta colocada delante de él. Rukia observó inquieta a Ukitake, quien no le dijo nada y solo fue a sentarse. Ahí había otro cojín aguardando por ella. Mordió su labio inferior al formarse una extraña opresión en su pecho._

—_¿Hace cuanto que vas al mundo humano, Rukia? —Preguntó Byakuya, tan formal y sereno como siempre—. ¿Ocho, diez o quince años?_

—_Dieciocho —respondió Rukia._

_Byakuya suspiró profusamente, aunque le doliese, tal vez debía ser franco con su propia hermana —¿Qué palabras esperas que él te diga, Rukia?_

_Alzó su rostro impactada, hasta ese instante Byakuya había permanecido ajeno a sus acciones —Her… mano…_

—_¡No balbucees! —La reprendió duramente—. ¿Seguirás esperando las palabras que él nunca te dirá?_

—_Él… —Rukia intentó defenderlo, sin embargo al final no pudo hacerlo._

—_No te ilusiones ante un sueño —fue duro, pero terriblemente honesto. Volteó el sobre, y la mirada de Rukia se llenó de desesperanza. _

.

Rukia se giró en la cama, oficialmente mañana sería Noche Buena llevó su antebrazo a su rostro poco después comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Ahora lo sabía, él nunca le diría esas palabras que tan desesperadamente ansiaba. Cada vez que lo veía, le hablaba o simplemente pensaba en él, sentía un amargo y doloroso punzón en el pecho. Volvería a la Sociedad de Almas en dos días —por la tarde—, y ese sería el adiós definitivo —hasta que él muriese— y… el dolor se acabaría ¿cierto? Cuando despertó, Ichigo ya no estaba. Le dejó una nota, había ido nuevamente al hospital. Recargó su cabeza contra la puerta del refrigerador durante un largo rato, hasta que Kaito se quejó. Pasó todo el día con el niño, jugando y adornando la casa. Y nuevamente, la noche llegó. Al parecer, ese día también cenaría sola, bueno Kaito no era mucha compañía en realidad. Le dejó un tazón caliente de sopa, antes de ir a darse con baño con el niño. Terminaron dejando el sito hecho un desastre, así que para cuando Ichigo regresó —ya entrada la noche—, le extrañó visiblemente el encontrársela limpiándolo. No se dijeron nada, solo se miraron.

En su habitación, Ichigo encendió una vez más el televisor, en esos días con Rukia ahí, descubrió que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. En cuestión de horas, tendrían su preciada y anhelada Navidad y ¿luego que iba a suceder? «Debe ser muy especial esa persona» Si que lo era, sonrió de solo pensar y pronto su mente comenzó a divagar en buenos recuerdos de una de las personas que dormía en la habitación junto a la suya. Era atípica en todo el sentido de la palabra. Dura, orgullosa, decidida, fuerte, la peor dibujante de la historia. La única mujer que siempre lograba arrancarle una sincera sonrisa de sus labios, la única que sabía que palabras usar cuando estaba desesperado, la mujer de la que se había enamorado… Se sentó de sopetón, llevándose sus manos a sus labios.

—¡Joder! —Exclamó en voz alta. ¿Desde cuándo la amaba? — ¡Joder! —Repitió.

Se quedó en la cama, incapaz de explicarse ¿en que momento sus sentimientos por Rukia se hicieron tan profundos? ¿Ni cuando dejo de verla como una amiga, para admirarla como una mujer? Los ruidos en la habitación contigua le hicieron conocedor del hecho que ella había despertado, a él le tomó una hora más el salir de su recámara. En ese momento, se sentía inseguro de cómo enfrentarla o siquiera mirarla. Cuando entró en la cocina Rukia limpiaba el pequeño tazón de la comida de Kaito. Ella lucía un precioso vestido de color rojo, y traía puesto un delantal con motivos navideños y lo pensó… lo anhelo, que un día esa escena pudiese ser suya. La encontró por demás bonita, con el cabello recogido y las mejillas coloreadas por el rubor, al sentirse observada ella lo miro.

—¿Por qué te cargas esa cara de idiota, Ichigo?

Ella había arruinado el momento.

—Pensaba en cosas tontas —le dijo de mal humor sentándose en la barra de la cocina, e iba a tomar una galleta pero ella se lo impidió— ¡Hey!

—Es para la cena —devolvió su atención al horno, donde un delicioso lomo de cerdo se guisaba—. Ichigo, me hacen falta algunas cosas, ¿puedes ir a comprarlas? —dijo eso sin siquiera mirarlo.

Lo escuchó muy claramente, el temblor de su voz—. Claro, dame la lista.

Que bonita Noche Buena estaban teniendo. Salió de la casa con Kaito, e intuyó que tardaría bastante en regresar. Con la lista en mano, comprobó que debería hacer cuando menos tres paradas, y con el tráfico dudaba en volver antes del atardecer. Suspiro, de nada le serviría el que se quejara. Rukia le miro marcharse.

—¡Tonto! —Le dijo.

El hombre ni siquiera le había hecho un sencillo cumplido, no se había esforzado tanto por arreglarse esa mañana. Esperaba alguna palabra de su parte, simplemente nada. Sabía bien que no era hombre de muchas palabras, pero al menos había esperado… Tal vez, lo que ambos tenían no era tan profundo como ella creía. Mañana al atardecer volvería a su mundo indefinidamente y cada quien seguiría con su propio camino.

.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!

Se trataba de Ishida Orihime, que se abrió paso entre unas locas mujeres que peleaban por los descuentos en el centro comercial donde estaban. Llevaba en sus brazos al menor de sus hijos, de la misma edad de su sobrino. Terminó ayudándole con sus compras y al final ambos disfrutaban de un pastel en una de las tantas cafeterías del lugar.

—Yo perdí —soltó ella de improviso—, y con una gran persona —le dio a su hijo un poco del merengue de su postre.

—No te comprendo.

—¡Si lo haces! —Replicó al mirarlo fijamente—. Perdí —repitió haciendo un mohín con su cara—, en ese momento tuve el corazón partido, pero, al final se que gané algo mucho más valioso —acurrucó a su hijo en su brazos—. Te estás perdiendo de grandes momentos, Kurosaki-kun ¿Recuerdas aquel día cuando te dije que te amaba? —No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de Ichigo, muy claramente ella percibió su incomodidad— Te quedaste en silencio, tal como hoy. En ese entonces teníamos dieciocho años y aún éramos unos niños… ¿te das cuenta? Ya han pasado otros dieciocho años, y cada día nos hacemos más viejos. Kuchiki-san no te va a esperar para siempre, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos con mesura, luego giró rápidamente hacia otro lado. Claro que recordaba perfectamente su declaración, en aquel momento la rechazó por la guerra en la que estaba, o al menos eso siempre se dijo. Se sentía muy incómodo hablando con ella de aquel hecho que juro enterrar en las profundidades de su mente, y al que ella traía tan a la ligera.

—Orihime…

—El tiempo no espera a nadie, Kurosaki-kun.

Llegó a la casa cuando el reloj marcaba exactamente las nueve de la noche, Rukia le recibió con un humor de perros. Estaba furiosa, pero increíblemente hermosa. El vestido de color arándano y de talle en su fina figura resaltaban ambos el tinte violeta de sus ojos. Ichigo le entregó un ramo de flores, Rukia lo tomó y aspiró la esencia No era hombre de palabras, pero si de acciones y en momentos como ese se lo agradecía. Un delicioso aroma invadió su nariz, la comida casera de Rukia tenía un exquisito olor que impregnaba el aire; muy diferente al que representaba a Yuzu, era como el de su mamá…

—¡Te tardaste horas! —Sostuvo al bebé en sus brazos—. ¡Anda, ve a cambiarte!

Tuvo la clara intención de usar su mejor traje, más no tuvo la necesidad de buscarlo, ya estaba ahí colocado sobre su cama. En ocasiones como esa, Rukia le asustaba por la manera en que lo comprendía tan profusamente sin la necesidad de palabras. Cuando llegó al comedor Kaito estaba sentado en la periquera —también con su mejor conjunto— y pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Le tomó al menos una hora el acabar de atender su última llamada, su sobrino ya no estaba. Rukia aprovechó el momento para darle de cenar y luego se lo llevó a dormir. Así que al final, ambos tendrían su tan anhelada cena solos. Se lució con la cena y la decoración de la casa, ambos bien le pudieron haber otorgado un premio de creatividad para Rukia. Y el par volvió a los viejos tiempos, charlaron, bromearon y riñeron como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Como él aún fuese un adolescente y ella una shinigami sin alto rango. Como si solo por esa noche, el tiempo los estuviese esperando. Pronto un nuevo rubor comenzó a teñir las mejillas de Rukia y esa ocasión no fue a causa del maquillaje, sino por el vino que ella bebía. Ichigo había abierto su mejor vino, mismo que sirvió generosamente en un par de copas y en tanto, al poco tiempo terminaron en la sala, luego de la deliciosa cena que degustaron. Las cortinas estaban corridas, la chimenea encendida y una buena música de fondo los relajaba. Rukia ya se había quitado los altos tacones y descansaba sus pies en la mesita del centro, admirando la nevada, sintiendo que todo era perfecto.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Soltó de repente Ichigo—. Solo un baile —suplicó al notarla abrumada.

—No se bailar.

—Yo tampoco —él contestó.

Ichigo seleccionó una canción, no era romántica pero si de muy corta distancia. Sujetó su mano y la otra la colocó en su espalda. Ambos eran torpes, sin ningún tipo de coordinación y tal parecía que tenían dos pies izquierdos; era una cantante extranjera la que prestaba su voz esa noche. Y de pronto, Ichigo se movió con mayor soltura, simulando ser un gran bailarín y por ese breve instante Rukia le siguió el juego, se dejó llevar por él en el reducido espacio en donde estaban. Esa era su Navidad, ¡su Navidad!, y no habría una mañana. Se reían juntos ante la torpeza del acto, de su falta de coordinación, de su juego infantil que tanto los entretenía y lentamente, la dulce magia del momento finalizó. Su pequeña travesura se había acabado. Rukia quiso soltarse, sin embargo, él se lo impidió.

—¡Ichigo! —Exclamó malhumorada.

—Voy a decirte algo que seguramente hará que me odies —la miro a los ojos y suspiró antes de continuar. Necesitaba reunir todo su valor, en ese preciso momento era más fácil volver a luchar contra Aizen que hablarle—. Me he enamorado, no, estoy enamorado —Rukia no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada—. De una mujer maravillosa, extraordinaria, que es perfecta ante mis ojos. ¿Me entiendes, Rukia?

—¡Pues, entonces, vete con ella! —Le gritó, siendo al final capaz de soltarse. El nudo en su garganta le dolió mucho más que antes y no fue capaz de evitar llorar. La acababa de romper en tantos trozos, que estaba segura que no podría levantar ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso, en ese día? —. ¡Lárgate a su lado! —Le arrojó uno de los adornos de la mesa contigua, por fortuna él logró esquivar—. ¡Fuera de mi vista! —Rugió enardecida.

.

_Tenía un montón de libros de recetas de cocina, todos copias fieles del mundo humano que en sus ratos libres leía. Cuando el Teniente de su hermano ingresó, traía bajo el brazo una buena cantidad de reportes y la escudriñó seriamente. No le dijo nada, pero tomó el primer libro que tuvo a la mano y lo ojeó aburrido. Rukia decidió ignorarlo y continuó escribiendo en su libreta._

—_¿Qué le vas a preparar? —Cuestionó mal humorado. _

—_Renji… —no otra vez, esa misma discusión de hacía años, todas en tornó a Ichigo._

—_¿Qué harás si no te corresponde? —Dejó el libro y la observó fijamente, tan serio, tan irritado que ella desconoció esa mirada—. ¿Qué harás si rompe tu corazón._

—_Renji —le tembló la voz—. No lo se —sus mechones cubrieron sus facciones, su garganta de un momento a otro la sintió tan áspera que las palabras le rasgaban al hablar—, no lo se —repitió._

—_Quiero que sepas que aquí voy a estar, este hombro —sacudió su propio hombro con tanta fuerza que fácilmente se pudo haber escuchado el secó golpe fuera— estará ahí por si necesitas llorar._

_Rukia __respondió con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía hacer en ese minuto,_ y_ espero a no tener que recurrir al hombro de su viejo amigo. Su hermano lo sabía, Renji también, así como toda la Sociedad de Almas, que ella amaba a Ichigo. Era incapaz de ocultarlo, hablaba horas solo de él y siempre sonreía como una tonta enamorada al pensar solo en él. Por eso, realizaba el mismo peregrinaje cada año, solo para verlo aunque fuese de lejos. Al final, siempre le resultaba por demás difícil la partida. Pero era una cobarde, no tenía el valor para decírselo, porque temía… temía perderlo para siempre._

.

Nunca sintió tal odio como el que experimentaba en ese preciso momento, y le resultó por demás increíble que el responsable de aquello fuese esa persona. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿cómo se había atrevido a decirle que amaba a una mujer en su propia cara? Antes de aquellas palabras, jamás se imaginó que Ichigo fuese capaz de disfrutar de la desgracia ajena. Él también parecía fuera de sí, más que nada, estaba aturdido. Él reaccionó más rápido que ella y de solo un paso cerró la distancia, deslizó lentamente su mano por su brazo que el solo tacto le produjo tal repulsión que sintió como si millares de alfileres se le estuviesen clavando uno a uno por sobre su piel. Rukia lo miró a los ojos con tal hiel que él detuvo su tacto. Nunca antes lo había mirado de esa manera tan fría, tan vacía. Lo odiaba y él lo sabía.

—¡Suéltame! —La mirada Rukia le dirigió con esa última palabra detuvo el corazón de Ichigo, pero trató de no darle importancia—. ¡Suéltame! —le repitió más furiosa, sin dejar de mirarle.

—No puedo —le susurró ronco mientras acercaba su rostro a su oído—, no puedo —sabía bien que él era el responsable de mirarla sin su máscara de perfectas emociones. Ahí tenía ante él a la auténtica Rukia, sin inhibiciones, sin tapujos—. Porque te amo, Rukia —intentó acariciarla, más ella no se lo permitió.

—¡No! —Gritó lanzando un chillido tan doloroso que compaginó perfectamente la bofetada que Ichigo recibió. Si, se sintió tan bien al hacerlo. Su mano aún estaba en lo alto, cuando el fuego en la mirada de Ichigo se encontró con el hielo que residía ahora en la de Rukia—. ¡Te odio!

—Yo te amo —le repitió sereno, mirando como el rostro de Rukia se transfiguraba en algo feo, producto de la ira.

—¡Yo no te amo!

La miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por las palabras de ella—. ¡Mírame a los ojos y dímelo! —Rukia lo observó, más fue incapaz de repetir sus propias palabras—. ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

—¡Así soy! —Lo encaró adusta, y furiosa—. ¿No dijiste acaso que la mujer que amas es perfecta? —Respiraba agitada, mirando una y otra vez hacia la puerta. Correr y tomar la perilla no le tomaría más de tres segundos, aunque dudaba que pudiese ganarle a Ichigo—. ¡Yo no soy perfecta! —Su voz cambió, era como si sintiese pena de sí misma.

—Eres la mujer perfecta ante mis ojos —avanzó un paso, el mismo que ella retrocedió. Y comenzaron a caminar en contraposición, hasta que la espalda de Rukia rozó con la pared y el camino de huída se le acabó—. Te amo.

Antes volver a pelear y de acabar con el momento, Ichigo le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces susurro palabras desconocidas contra sus labios y la besó, tomando posesión de su boca, mordisqueando sus belfos, saboreando su lengua y ese almizcle de sus salivas mezcladas. Él la besó como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo y ella no se resistió, no lo apartó, le respondió el beso con igual desesperación cruzando los brazos sobre su ancha espalda, pegándose a él e inclinando el rostro hacia un lado para tener mejor acceso. La postura para Ichigo era por demás incómoda, así que la alzó un poco tomándola por la cintura para besarla con mayor comodidad ayudándose con la pared y las piernas de Rukia que se enroscaron en su cintura. Y no la soltó, hasta que tuvo que elegir entre seguir besándola o el respirar. Odio con tal fuerza la necesidad del aire que blasfemó contra su creador. Aún la tenía suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración cosquilleando en sus labios, y también fue capaz oler su aliento. Pero verla con los ojos cerrados aún, los labios rojos e hinchados un tanto entreabiertos derribaron todas sus barreras. Nunca antes la tuvo a su merced tan indefensa, tan humana. La necesita, la deseaba con locura.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rukia mientras se acomodaba mejor contra su cuerpo y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Ichigo vio el mismo deseo, la misma pasión teñida en sus ojos y le entendió. Ella lo deseaba con la misma desesperación ¿Pero estaría bien el dar el siguiente paso y derribar su hasta entonces impenetrable barrera? Las manos de Ichigo se deslizaron lentamente por los muslos de Rukia, quien no hizo nada para contener el gemido. Ese ligero movimiento despertó en ella un deseo de que sus manos se aventuraran aún más.

—Ya no somos amigos —Rukia dijo con la respiración entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Ichigo la miro solo un segundo, antes de llevar su rostro hacia su cuello—. Lo se… no puedo detenerme —le dijo para prepararla ante lo que sucedería, su cuerpo ya no le reaccionaba, Rukia era una droga a sus sentidos y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

Ahora fue Rukia la que lo tomó del rostro, en una suave caricia sus labios presionaron suavemente a los de su pronto amante, a penas un roce inocente, y pronto él tomó control de la situación. Se deleitó de la figura femenina de Rukia, ella no necesitaba las exageradas y protuberantes curvas, ¡ella era simplemente perfecta! El sabor de su sudor, sus inexpertas manos sobre su cuerpo eran un pecado que despertaba en él un instinto animal que dentro de poco no podría controlar. La obligó a que sus pequeños pies tocasen el suelo y con un hambre desenfrenada la llevó a la cama… ¡su cama!

La recostó debajo de él, hasta que logró que su cuerpo la cubriese por completo. Volvió a besarla, aunque ahora reconocía que nunca sería suficiente, se apartó de sus labios para marcar un dulce camino por su quijada y cuello expuesto. Luego muy lento subió en dirección a su oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras su zurda bajó con prisa hacia esos pliegues bajo el vestido, bajo la fina tela de lencería. Escuchar los gemidos de Rukia que ella soltaba por sus atenciones fue un festín a sus sentidos. La miro a los ojos, dispuesto a saber si ella estaba completamente segura de entregarse a él. La caricia en su rostro fue la única respuesta que necesitó.

Y esa noche, dejaron de ser amigos… y se volvieron amantes.

Al menos tres veces, él terminó dentro de ella. Se habían quedado dormidos, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, así fue hasta que Kaito exigió atención. Ignorarlo, no era una opción. De alguna manera, logró apartarse de Rukia y fue atender al niño que exigía a gritos el biberón.

—Ven aquí campeón —dijo al tomar al niño en sus brazos.

.

—_¿Renji…? —Expresó sorprendido al verlo recargado contra la puerta de su vehículo._

_El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al fijar su atención en el niño—. ¿Es tuyo?_

—_¡No!, es de mi hermana._

—_Se parece mucho a ti._

—_¡Ya lo sé! —Desquitó su enfado con el bermejo, su plática con Orihime no había acabado muy bien—. Lo siento, Renji. ¿Qué te trae a este lugar? —Preguntó luego de meter al bebé en el vehículo._

—_Rukia._

—_¿Rukia?_

—_¿Ya habló contigo? —Inquirió con prisa el pelirrojo, luego de revisar la hora._

—_¿De qué? —__lo último no lo entonó como una pregunta, pues en realidad era una exigencia._

—_De la carta —soltó irritado. Al ver la cara blanca de Ichigo supo que Rukia todavía no había hablado, por un momento dudo en decírselo, pero conociéndola, sabía que al final ella no lo haría—. No habrán más Navidades, Ichigo. Le han retirado su privilegio de venir al mundo humano. O aprovechas el momento, o la pierdes para siempre._

.

Fue hermoso, lo que hicieron juntos fue sencillamente maravilloso. Kaito se volvió a dormir luego de tomarse el biberón, así que Ichigo retornó una vez más a la cama y depositó un dulce beso en el hombro expuesto de Rukia. Se asombró al descubrir la tersura de su piel, del dulzor de su sudor, de su voz entrecortada… todo debido a él. Descubrir esos puntos en su cuerpo que la hicieron gritar su nombre presa del placer, y de haberla convertido en mujer. Si, el fue su primero y estaba seguro que también sería su único. Acarició su mejilla y el solo tacto fue suficiente para despertarla.

—¿Qué hora es? —Ella preguntó.

—Las tres de la tarde.

—¡Oh! —Fue lo único que pudo formular, finalmente, el tiempo se había acabado. Le habría resultado más sencillo el decirle "adiós" de haber estado enfadada con él—. Ichigo…

—… Renji me lo dijo, que no te volveré a ver, hasta que mi tiempo en esta vida termine.

Aquello le ahorraba muchas explicaciones—. «Kurosaki Ichigo es un ser humano, y como tal debe de vivir. Sin recibir interferencias ajenas» —recitó con maestría las palabras escritas en la carta que su hermano le entregó.

—Supongo que no romperás esa regla —le dijo con un vago gesto en su mirada—. Tenía que intentarlo —explicó al percibirla compungida—. ¿Me esperaras? —La abrazó por detrás y la sentó en la cama, con ella sobre su regazo.

—Vas a ser un vejete cuanto te vuelva a ver, y vas a estar todo arrugado y…

—¿Me esperaras? —La apretó contra él.

—Lo haré.

.

Nevaba, cuando Rukia salió de su casa con su pequeña maleta roja. Se miraron como en antaño, con la inocencia plasmada en sus ojos, con su promesa hecha. Fue un beso mucho más corto el de su despedida, sabía que si la besaba con intensidad acabarían nuevamente en la cama. Les pareció que duro una eternidad el instante en que separaron sus manos.

—Entonces… me adelanto —ella dijo.

—Te alcanzaré un día, Rukia.

Se sonrieron, se miraron y se despidieron.

—Kaito… cuando encuentres a una mujer como ella, no seas un tonto como tu tío. ¡Aférrate a ella y ámala con locura! —al final la perdió de vista—. Dime tiempo… ¿cuánto tendré que esperar.

* * *

.

.

"How did it get so late so soon?**  
**It's night before it's afternoon.**  
**December is here before it's June.**  
**My goodness how the time has flewn.**  
**How did it get so late so soon?"

- Dr Seuss-

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Se que prometí una Navidad en la Sociedad de Almas, pero al final desistí de la idea porque era mencionar a demasiados personajes y netamente quería enfocarme solo en Rukia e Ichigo.

+ A más de uno le disgustará el final, y habrá preferido el que Rukia se quedase con Ichigo. A mí también… pero como ya escribí antes "El tiempo no espera a nadie" ¿A qué voy? Este año fue muy intenso para mí, tuve dos trabajos, pasé por una grave crisis hace seis meses y en los seis meses posteriores he hecho más, que en los años previos a mi vida. Tomé la resolución de no dejar las cosas para después. El ayer ya se fue, el mañana no existe y el presente es el que se vive. Rukia e Ichigo desperdiciaron mucho tiempo, solo hasta el final lo aprovecharon, sin inhibiciones, ni dudas. Siempre he querido redactar algo más real, en todo el sentido de la palabra, puede que hoy seamos jóvenes, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo nos alcanza mucho más rápido de lo que nos imaginamos. Tal vez sea comprendida, tal vez no. Pero con esta historia cierro ese doloroso ciclo que dejo atrás en mi vida, y espero nunca pedirle al tiempo que me espere.

+ Sobre el lemon no escrito… lo dejo en ustedes (está redactado), pero no estoy convencida de ponerlo.

+ El poema final nos quiere decir que el tiempo pasa volando, y que ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de eso. Por eso debemos aprender a aprovecharlo.

* * *

Φ

¡Felices fiestas!

Φ


End file.
